The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to detecting impurities, and more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting contaminants within a fluid stream.
Contaminants (e.g., elemental sulfur and sulfur-containing compounds) may be present within fluid streams in a variety of applications, such as in a wellhead of an oil or gas production system, in a pipeline of an oil or gas supply and distribution system, or in a combustor of a gas turbine. Sulfur deposition may occur within these applications, even when the sulfur concentration is low (e.g., 10 parts per billion by volume). For example, the sulfur deposits may form restrictions at the throats of fuel control valves, bends in pipelines, and other restrictions in a fluid flow path. Unfortunately, these sulfur deposits may lead to decreased fluid production rates, increased corrosion rates, and/or higher filtration costs in these applications. Sulfur detection, particularly for trace amounts of sulfur, may be difficult and time-consuming.